


24/7

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Avengers Erotica [27]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha James "Bucky" Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Size Kink, Subspace, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: From Fearlesslexi On Ao3, Anon on Curious Cat AND Blissfulycamren02 on tumblr wanted : So if you're still doing prompts I would love a abo omega tony and alpha steve or bucky you can choose where tony is on their knot 24/7 it's one of my favorites and I can never find anything
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Erotica [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/981435
Comments: 4
Kudos: 576





	24/7

**Author's Note:**

> As you requested this exact prompt 3 times from 3 different accounts I figured I better write it now that I have free time, but this is a short one as I couldn’t think of anything else to show how much Tony loves being knotted

Steve glanced at the clock on the wall, taking a break from wailing on the punching bag before him. He wiped his face off with a small towel before slinging it over his shoulder as he headed over to the elevator. The elevator started upward to Steve, Bucky and Tony’s floor without Steve needing to prompt Jarvis. Steve smiled up at the camera in the corner in silent thanks. 

Steve was hit in the face with Tony’s sweet Omega scent the moment he stepped out of the elevator. He smiled widely as he followed the scent towards the master bedroom. Steve stopped in the open doorway and felt his cock jump in his sweatpants at the sight of Tony straddling Bucky’s lap. 

Tony’s head was thrown back, his eyes blown wide and cheek's flushed and mouth hanging open as he clutched at Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky had a smug yet soft look on his face as he wrapped his metal arm around the Omega’s waist to hold him upright. 

“Hey,” Bucky murmured as Steve walked into the room, stepping out of his pants to allow his growing erection spring free. 

“Hey, how long has he been like this?” Steve kept his voice low, not wanting to pull Tony out of his headspace as Bucky’s knot throbbed and pulsed from where it was seated deep inside of the brunet Omega. 

“About an hour and a half, you came just in time. My knot is about to go down,” Bucky whispered back as he nuzzled at Tony’s exposed and marked neck, kissing at both his and Steve’s mating bites on the tanned skin. 

“We can’t leave our pretty Omega without a knot now can we?” Steve chuckled fondly. 

“No we can’t, he’s so needy.” Bucky kissed Steve as he slowly lifted Tony off of his deflating knot. Tony instantly whined and dug his nails into Bucky’s shoulders, his dark eyes staring at Bucky in dismay. 

“We’ve got you Doll, Stevie is here to keep you full while I go take a break. I’ll be back soon enough to keep your greedy hole full when Steve needs a break.” Bucky said soothingly as he lowered the mewling, out of it Omega onto their bed. 

“Promise?” Tony’s voice was wrecked and weak as he reached down and shoved three of his fingers into his gaping hole in an attempt to keep himself full. 

“Promise Doll, now let Stevie knot your pretty, gaping hole.” Bucky’s voice was husky as he kissed Tony soundly before he rolled out of bed as Steve climbed onto it and manhandled Tony onto his side and plastered himself to Tony’s back. 

“Come on pretty Omega, let’s get a knot back into you hmm?” Steve crooned and laughed when Tony pulled his fingers out of himself eagerly and rubbed his perky ass against Steve’s crotch. 

“Please, please, Alpha,” Tony begged, not completely there as he felt Steve’s thick cock slide between his ass cheeks, so close to where he needed it the most. 

“So pretty,” Steve praised as he draped Tony’s leg over his thigh and pushed into the Omega’s gaping hole with ease. Steve gave a few hard thrusts, his balls smacking lewdly against the Omega’s ass before Steve was grunting as he spilled a load of his cum into the Omega’s already sloppy hole before his knot swelled up and locked them together. 

“Thank you Alpha,” Tony leaned back against Steve’s chest, inhaling his second Alpha’s scent and relaxed as Steve nuzzled his hair and wrapped his arms securely around the smaller Omega. 

“We’ll always be here to keep you knotted and full pretty Omega,” Steve promised, unable to totally comprehend that Tony needed their knot’s almost 24/7 some days, but it played right into Steve and Bucky’s possessive Alpha side and he and Bucky were happy to oblige after some scheduling got sorted out. 

“Yes, thank you, thank you,” Tony babbled again before sighing when Steve shifted his knot just a bit but it was like all the tension left his body and he hummed pleased against Steve’s chest.


End file.
